The Trouble With Being a Hanyou
by Raye Sun
Summary: Demons have invaded modern Tokyo. Can Inuyasha and Kagome's children deal with living in a world where their kind is feared? Plus, what happens when they fall down the well? -Complete-
1. Prologue

**The Trouble With Being a Hanyou**

**Authors note: **This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic so any input you can give me would be great even if it's negative. Any suggestions are also welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue.

Well, here goes! Happy reading!

**Prologue**

Inuyasha and the gang had just destroyed Naraku and Kagome and Inuyasha were getting married. They did it on a moonless night so they could have it in Kagome's time with her family. Inuyasha went back and forth from the times so he could bring everybody to be at the wedding, Sango was the Maid of Honor and Miroku was Inuyashas Best Man. Shippo had gotten better at transforming himself and was able to be the Ring Bearer without friends of the family staring at his tail, Kirara was able to watch the whole thing from up in a tree although she desperately wanted to be at the alter with her friends, a cat with red eyes and two tails might draw attention.

After the wedding, Miroku made his big announcement, he had created a charm to make Inuyasha appear human. The charm would have to be reapplied once a month but it would allow Inuyasha to live in the future with Kagome. This charm sufficed to give Inuyasha and Kagome an excuse to go see everyone on the other side of the well about twice a year, it was treated as a grand reunion. Eventually, Sango and Miroku got married as well, after Miroku had stopped grabbing Sango's butt at every chance.

It was at one of these reunions about two years after the defeat of Naraku that Inuyasha and Kagome brought a visitor. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up to Sango and Miroku's house which was placed a little further away from the village than Kaede's hut. Shippo came running up to them, although he didn't jump on Kagome because he was getting a little big for that. Besides, he saw that his usual place in Kagome's arms was already taken. Inuyasha and Kagome had a daughter and they named her Saru. The group celebrated the birth of their first child and Miroku made up some extra charms, for although Saru had her mothers face and hair, she also had her fathers eyes, ears and claws (and when her teeth came in, fangs as well).

The reunions continued for another three years as Saru grew and Miroku and Sango had a son (to Miroku's great joy) named Koroshi. It was at this last reunion that something would happen to tear apart the friends for years to come....


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note: **Well the Prologue kinda left on you the edge didn't it? (Muwahahahaha I'm soooo evil aren't I?) Keep those inputs and suggestions coming cause if I don't get enough reviews I'll probably just leave the story hanging!

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Inuyasha I just kidnapped them for a while

Well by now you're probably wondering what happens to them right? So what are you wasting your time reading the authors note for?! Look Down! Geez do I have to tell you guys everything?!

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Feudal Japan and our favorite group was having picnic in a grassy field. They were having Ramen, at Inuyasha's request of course. Kagome was heating the water while Miroku and Sango played with their baby boy. Inuyasha and Saru were riding Kirara with Shippo. Inuyasha had taken to fatherhood extremely well and the sound of Saru's laughter as they flew over the field filled him with joy. Suddenly the scent of demons came to him. Quickly Kirara landed as Inuyasha grabbed Saru and jumped off the cat-demons back. Kagome looked up from the pot "What's wrong?" He handed Saru to Kagome, "Go with the others back to the village. There are demons coming, lots of them." Kagome's eyes widened with shock as she held her daughter tight and stood up. "Don't just stand there! Get moving!" Kagome was about to protest but she knew she had to get Saru out of harms way. She nodded and took off toward the village. Sango followed with Koroshi, Shippo right on her heels. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara held their ground as large demons came tearing toward them.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and Miroku pulled out his stunning charms since he no longer had the use of his wind tunnel, it had disappeared when Naraku was killed. Kirara took off and started attacking the demons from the air. Inuyasha slashed away with the Tetsusaiga and Miroku made the demons drop to the ground with his charms. The demons weren't very strong but there were a lot of them. Even so, it took all of five minutes to defeat them and no one was seriously injured (well except the demons of course).

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara returned to the village to find the others in Kaede's hut. They all gathered around a very troubled looking Kaede. She sighed "I feared this may happen. Now that the Shikon no Tama has been destroyed, many of the lesser demons have grouped together for protection. It is not a formidable threat now but in time it could become one." Inuyasha had his arms protectively around Saru, "What does that mean? We wiped out those demons easy." Kaede looked at Inuyasha "It means, that if several lesser demons could create an army like that, than if stronger demons start to do the same, we may have a very big problem."

Kagome and Inuyasha spent longer in the Feudal Era than planned to discuss what to do about this potentially dangerous problem. They still hadn't decided when once again the smell of demons reached Inuyasha. This time however, it wasn't numerous weak demons but rather a few very strong demons along with many lesser demons following.

They all rushed out to confront the demons and protect the village but to their surprise the demons just passed right by and into the forest, apparently they had a different target.

Kaede came out of her hut to see the demons rushing into the forest and her eyes widened "No! Quickly, ye must not allow them to enter the well!" Inuyasha raced off after the demons while the others followed as fast as they could trying to keep up with his hanyou speed. They emerged in the clearing to the well to see Inuyasha fighting off the demons from entering, somehow they had learned the secret of the well and they wanted to make it to the other side where they could prey upon the unsuspecting populace. As hard as he tried, Inuyasha wasn't able to protect all sides of the well at once and one of the stronger demons jumped down the well "Damn!" he shouted before jumping after it. Kagome ran to well to get through and protect her time alongside her husband, Saru crying in her arms. She could hear the demons pouring down the well after her when finally she emerged on the other side.

Kagome jumped out of the way just in time as the hoards of demons came spilling out of the well. They destroyed the well house and disappeared over the temple steps. Inuyasha was lying in a corner unconscious, a deep bloody gash spreading from right shoulder to left hip. Kagome put Saru down on what was left of the well house steps and rushed over to Inuyasha. He was alive, his breathing was shallow but he was alive. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound from the well and Kagome ran to cover her daughter as one last demon shot out over their heads and into Tokyo.

Kagome looked up to find, to her horror, that that last demon had destroyed the well on his way out, it was gone. There were demons running free in Tokyo, and she couldn't get back to the Feudal Era for help. She carefully dragged Inuyasha into the house as sirens blared down the street.


	3. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: **Just the usual, keep those reviews coming or I might just decide to abandon this story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em, though I wish I did.

Well here we go....

**Chapter Two**

12 years later....

"Saru, Asano, breakfast! You better get down here before your fathers eats it all!" The shout was followed by two sets of feet running down the steps. Saru's younger brother Asano was ten and looked exactly like his father, he reached the bottom first and turned to Saru, "Ha, beatcha again!" Saru smirked at Asano, "I let you win." "Suuure ya did." Kagome came out of the kitchen and put her hands on her hips, "Are you two fighting again? Come on, you'd better eat your breakfast or you'll be late." The breakfast table was always full of food, including Ramen (Inuyasha still hadn't gotten tired of it yet.) Kagome sat down and watched as Inuyasha and Asano gobbled down their breakfast while Saru ate much slower. Kagome turned to look at her husband and son and sighed "Can't you two ever use table manners?" They both stopped eating and stared at her, then looked at each other. After a few seconds, they continued eating just as before and once again Kagome sighed.

Thirteen years had passed since the well was destroyed and the world had tried to cope as best they could with the demons. Those demons that had escaped through the well had multiplied and now their numbers were the same as they were back in Feudal Japan. Kagome and Inuyasha had run out of concealing spells about two years after the well was destroyed. Luckily Kagome's Grandpa had created a similar spell although it only lasted one day. He had passed away seven years ago, but not before teaching Kagome how to make the charm as well.

Saru finished her breakfast and walked over to the cabinet. She pulled out a piece of paper with a written charm on it and held it in front of her face with her pointer and middle fingers. She closed her eyes and instantly her dog ears, claws and fangs vanished. She opened her eyes which were now brown and the charm burst into flames. Saru peered into the drawer, "Mom, we're running low on the charms." Kagome turned to look at her daughter, "Don't worry honey, I'll make some more today." Saru bent down and picked up her backpack, "Okay, see ya after school." she called as she ran out the door. Asano stopped eating, stood up and grabbed his backpack, "Hey wait for me!" He grabbed another charm and did the same as Saru then ran after her.

Inuyasha then stood up from the table and walked over to the drawer for a charm of his own. "I'd better get going too." he said. The charm did the same for him as it did for Saru and Asano and he picked up his gym bag. He gave Kagome a kiss before leaving, "See you tonight." Inuyasha went to catch the subway to his gym. He was schooled by Kagome's mother for seven years after they had come to live in Kagome's time and he now ran his own karate school. Inuyasha always had to be careful not to reveal anything to his students but he enjoyed being able to teach something that he was a natural at.

Kagome started to clean up the dishes and checked her watch. "Good, just enough time." she said to herself. Kagome worked at a kindergarten down the street and she would have plenty of time to make up some charms before she had to leave. She opened a cabinet containing blank strips of paper as well as an ink bottle and a brush and set to work.

Meanwhile Saru had just finished dropping Asano off at Elementary school and headed for her Junior High. On the way she caught up with her friend Myiko, "Hey!" Myiko just looked at Saru sad eyed "Hi." Saru jogged around in front of her friend, "Ok, what's wrong?" Myiko looked up trying to hold back tears, "My Dad was going to work yesterday when his train was attacked by a giant demon. He's in the hospital now but the doctors aren't sure if he's gonna make it." Saru stopped and gasped, "Oh Myiko I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be ok. Want me to go and visit him with you after school?" Myiko smiled, "Thanks Saru."

Saru and Myiko picked up Asano and dropped him off at home before going to the hospital. Saru had never been to a hospital before and she was a little nervous, not to mention that the medicinal smell was amplified by her sensitive nose. Myiko's father lay sleeping in bed hooked up to various machines. Myiko sat down on the bed and cradled her fathers hand as tears streamed down her cheeks.

In the staff lounge an old man sat with his eyes closed and it almost seemed as though he were sleeping. He was actually a Priest and was trying to cleanse the hospital of any demon auras that might interfere with the health of the patients. Suddenly he felt a demon presence inside the hospital and opened his eyes wide with panic. He followed the presence to a patients room and entered to see a man lying in bed with a girl sitting next to him. However, he wasn't focused on them, he was staring at the other girl who was standing in the room, the demon aura was emanating from her.


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: **Hope you don't totally hate me for leaving the last chapter the way I did but hey, I had to make sure that you'd actually wanna read this one! Thanks to a review I received I decided to change Inuyasha's job to a karate teacher. I think this suits him much more than an insurance job.

Disclaimer: Same old same old, don't own 'em so don't sue, trust me I'm broke.

Well now, let's see what happens to Saru shall we?

**Chapter Three**

A new scent in the room came to Saru. She turned around to see strange old man standing in the doorway. He was wearing the same clothes that her great-grandfather used to wear. The clothes of a priest. He just stood there wide eyed staring at Saru but that wasn't what scared Saru. In his hand he held a paper talisman that he brandished at her as though it were a sword.

Saru gasped and backed away toward the window, "No..." Myiko looked up at Saru, "Saru what's wrong?" She turned around and saw the priest behind her "Can I help you?" The priest ignored her and pointed his talisman at Saru, "Demon! What do you want here?! This place has no want for the likes of you!" Saru shook her head, "Y-you must be mistaken. I'm no demon." Myiko stood up and looked at the priest, "She's right, I've known Saru my whole life, she's not a demon." The priest addressed Myiko but did not take his eyes off Saru, "She may not look it but she is a demon. She probably uses concealing spells to hide her true form. Isn't that right demon?!" Myiko turned to Saru with a confused look on her face, "Saru?" The priest held the talisman out between two fingers, "This will prove it!"

The talisman burst into flames and Saru covered her face, "No!" Saru shuddered and slumped against the wall. The priest loomed over her as he pulled out another charm, "Demon be gone!" But before the charm could take effect Saru lunged out with her claws and ripped the talisman to shreds. She stood against the wall panting with her claws erect, ready for battle. Myiko backed away as far as she could from the girl she thought was her best friend, "Saru..." Saru turned to Myiko and the anger left her face when she saw the fear in her best friends eyes, "I'm sorry Myiko." With that, she leapt out the window four stories up and ran home as fast as she could.

Asano was sitting at the table, head propped on his chin doing his homework when the front door opened and slammed shut. He went into the living room to see Saru sitting on the floor in her demon form panting. "Saru, what happened? Did the charm wear off?" She shook her head and started to cry. Kagome heard noise in the other room and saw Saru crying on the floor. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Saru, "Tell us what happened." Saru recounted the whole incident at the hospital.

Inuyasha came home about an hour later sweating from teaching his class and Saru had to tell him what happened as well. He put his head down and snarled, "Damn humans!" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and tried to clam him down, "You know it was only a matter of time. We couldn't keep up this charade forever." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Kagome stood up, "I think I'll call mom and Sota, they should know what happened." She went into the kitchen to call them while the others sat down on the sofa trying to figure out what to do.

Kagome returned to her family, "They're coming over." She sat down next to Saru, "Sweetie I know..." Ding Dong, the doorbell rang. She stood up, "Strange, that can't be them already. Stay here I'll get it." Kagome opened the front door and saw Saru's friend Myiko standing in the doorway. Myiko looked up at Kagome through sad eyes, "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, can I talk to Saru?"

Note to Readers: I have made a picture of Saru but I can't figure out a way to attach it to my fanfic so if anyone knows how please tell me! For now, if you want to see the picture just e-mail me and I will send it to you asap. Also I haven't gotten many reviews so either no one's reading or my writing totally sucks. I won't continue this story until I get more reviews so please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors Note: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to charles whose review inspired me to continue this story. Thanks a lot and please let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I have made a picture of Saru so if you would like to see it just e-mail me and I'll sent it to you asap.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are the property of the very talented Rumiko Takahashi, except for Saru, Asano and Myiko. They are MY creation so please ask permission before using them in any other fanfic.

This chapter is definitely longer then the others so enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. Can I talk to Saru?" Kagome looked at the young school girl who was standing in their doorway and could tell she truly wanted to speak with her daughter. "Uh, sure. Saru! Myiko's here!" Saru eyes went wide, "What?!" she ran to the door. Myiko took a step back when she saw Saru in her demon form, "Uh, Saru? Um I uh, I wanted to talk to you alone." she said while looking at the ground.

Saru led Myiko up to her room. She tried to say something on the way there but noticed that her friend tried her best to avoid eye contact. It seemed like Myiko thought that if she didn't look at Saru then she would turn back into her old self. Saru opened her bedroom door and sat on the bed followed by Myiko. Saru crossed her hands in her lap, "So uh, look, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. The truth is, I'm half demon. I use concealing spells to hide my appearance just like the priest said. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to try and live a normal life."

Myiko nodded and walked to the door where she turned around to face Saru, "I won't tell anyone but, I don't think we can be friends anymore. It's just too much to ask." With that she left the bedroom and went home.

Saru spent the rest of the night sulking in her room. She thought Myiko would understand, they'd been friends for so long. She finally fell asleep and woke up around noon the next day, it was Saturday so there wasn't any school. Saru walked downstairs slowly, still in a pretty bad mood from what happened yesterday. She heard her mom and dad in the kitchen and was about to walk in when she realized they were talking about her. "I just wish we could do something." That was her mom. "Yeah, me too. If only we could find someway to get back to Kaede and the others." Kagome slammed her fist on the table, "Don't talk about that! I miss them enough as it is! Besides, you know that's not possible, the well was destroyed." Inuyasha sighed, "There has to be someway to help Saru."

Saru backed away, 'Well, what well? Wait, there used to be a well in that old shack on the grounds, is that what they're talking about? How could a well help me?' Saru walked outside to the old well house and peered in. There definitely used to be something there. There were boards in the center of the room but they looked as if they had collapsed in on each other. If there used to be a well there, then it certainly wasn't going to help her now. She sighed and went back to the house for some lunch.

The rest of the weekend passed without much happening and all too soon, Monday came once again. Saru walked to school in silence knowing that Myiko would pretend that she didn't even exist. She reached the school to see it was surrounded by police cars and ran to the closest police officer, "Um, excuse me? What's going on?" The officer was about to answer when someone screamed "It's the demon!" Saru looked around for the demon only to find that everyone was staring at her! The police fixed their guns on her as the priest from the hospital came into the mayhem. "Don't even think about escaping. You got away last time but it won't happen again." He pulled out a talisman, "Demon show yourself!"

At that time, Asano was in his math class doing problems on the board when an announcement came over the PA system. "Will Asano Higurashi please report to the principals office immediately." Asano got up ignoring the jeers from his classmates and made his way to the office.

He was surprised to see two police officers there when he arrived. They gestured for him to sit down and a lady wearing the robes of a priestess came up to him. "Are you Asano Higurashi?" Asano nodded, "Uh, yeah." The priestess kneeled so that she was eye level with him. "It has come to our attention that your sister Saru is a hanyou. I'm sure that one only took her place and we'll find your real sister soon but just to be sure, the police have asked me to test you for demon blood as well." Asano's eyes widened, "Uh, you don't have to do that! I promise, I'm not a demon!" The priestess smiled, "I'm sure you aren't but I have to do this anyway. Don't worry, it won't hurt." She pulled out a talisman, "Demon reveal." The talisman glowed and burst into flame as his disguised vanished. The police gasped and pointed their guns at him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was instructing his class, "Good, now kick!" There was a knock at the door. "Wait here everyone." Inuyasha answered the door to see policemen and a priest. He immediately slammed the door closed 'Damn! I gotta get outta here!' He ignored the pounding on the door, opened the side window and jumped out. He ran around the back of the building only to see that they had walked around to the back. Before Inuyasha could run, the priest held out a talisman, "Demon show yourself!" Inuyasha ran as he felt his disguise dissipate, "I've gotta get to Saru and Asano."

Kagome also received a visit from the police and a priestess but of course they let her go since she didn't have demon blood. She left the kindergarten early and sped to her children's schools hoping that they hadn't received visits as well. She arrived at Asano's school to see a police car parked outside and ran into the building.

Inuyasha had gotten away but he wasn't so sure about his kids. Saru's school was closer so he ran with all his speed to get there. He stopped on a nearby rooftop and surveyed the situation. It wasn't good. There were a lot more police cars here then there were at his gym. Saru was right in the middle of a circle of cops who all had their guns pointed at her.


	6. Chapter Five

**Authors Note: **Thank you sooooo much to all of you who reviewed my story! Remember, I love getting feedback so when you're done reading, just click the little purple button at the bottom of the screen!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

Well, well, you've gotten this far so I take it my story is at least a little interesting right?

**Chapter Five**

Kagome ran into Asano's school at top speed, fearing what she might find. It was between periods and the hallway was filled with kids trying to get to their classes. Kagome spotted a friend of Asano's, "Hiro, do you know where Asano is?" Hiro turned around, "Mrs. Higurashi? What are you doing here? Asano was called to the Principal's office. He must be in big trouble to be called there!" Kagome changed direction and headed for the Principal's office. She heard voices coming from behind a closed door, "Don't move or we'll shoot!" Kagome gasped and barged into the room. Asano was sitting on a chair being held at gun point by two police officers.

"Damn, not good." Inuyasha surveyed the situation from the rooftop, "How do I get her out of there?" He jumped silently down to the ground and crept up behind the nearest police officer. Bonking him on the head he dragged him into an alley and put on his uniform. Inuyasha made his way through the ranks without being noticed, the hat covered his ears and no one really paid much attention to him since they were all focused on Saru.

Saru was starting to panic, there was no way out and sooner or later she was sure to be shot. It was then that she spotted white in the circle of policemen. It was Inuyasha's hair, her father was here! He winked at her signaling that he had a plan, she acknowledged him with a blink and continued to look nervous to throw them off.

Inuyasha walked into the center of the circle and pointed the gun at his daughter, "Hands up!" The police chief called out to him, "Who are you, I've never seen you before." Before he had a chance to receive an answer Inuyasha lunged forward and grabbed onto Saru pulling her out of the circle. "What are you waiting for?! Shoot them!!" But it was too late Inuyasha had taken advantage of their confusion and escaped.

"What are you doing to my son?!" Kagome tried to force her way through the officers. "Mom!" Asano was so relieved to see her. There was still no way he could escape from the officers but at least he could see a familiar face. Kagome searched around the office for something to help and as luck would have it, the Principal happened to be an archery champion. There was a bow and arrows on the wall! She grabbed them and aimed at the floor between the two cops. She released the bow and her sacred arrow flew to the ground startling the policemen.

Asano watched as the arrow glowed and struck the floor. The two cops were distracted, now was his chance! He jumped through a nearby window and ran.

Kagome sighed with relief as Asano escaped. The cops ran out of the room after Asano leaving Kagome alone with the priestess. She walked up to Kagome, "You seem to have great spiritual power. Why would you be helping a demon?" Kagome got right in the priestesses face, "That demon happens to be my son! How dare you point guns at a child! What kind of person are you?!" She didn't wait for an answer, she ran outside to her car.

Asano was ducked down in the back seat of his mother's car when she got in and drove as fast as she could heading for home.

Inuyasha and Saru headed for home and when they got there, they ran into the well house. "Dad, what are we doing in here?" "We'll wait here for your mom and Asano, the same thing probably happened to them too." A few minutes later Kagome and Asano arrived home and ran into the well house. Sirens could be heard not too far away. Kagome handed Inuyasha another concealing spell which he used. She turned to Saru and Asano, "You two stay here, we'll get them to leave."

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the temple steps leaving Saru and Asano alone in the well house. Minutes dragged on like hours as the sirens grew louder and louder. Suddenly they heard two gunshots that shook the air. Fearing the worst, they shrunk back into the corner of the well house. Saru was on the verge of tears when she remembered the conversation she overheard. She stumbled forward to the center of the well house and started to remove the boards blocking the hole.

Asano couldn't think why Saru would be digging in an old pile of wood and went over to her, "Um, what are you doing?" Saru didn't look up from her work, "Nothing maybe. Help me ok?" Asano stooped down and started to remove the wood. The second his hand touched a piece, there was a huge explosion. The remaining pieces of wood disappeared leaving a hole. Saru and Asano fell in and were engulfed in a bright light.


	7. Chapter Six

**Authors Note: **Hello readers! How ya doing? I am so sorry about the long delay. I wasn't getting many reviews so I just decided to quit. Although leaving the story unfinished made me feel guilty because I've read so many unfinished fanfics and wanted to scream at the authors for leaving it like that. I'm putting up this chapter but I won't continue the story unless I get some more reviews so if you like this story then don't count on others to review it cause if everyone does that then I'll think nobody's reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Saru and Asano and all the kids.

**Chapter Six**

Saru woke up with an excruciating headache. She looked around and her first thought was that she had gone blind, everything was pitch black. She moved forward with her hand groping out in the darkness and she hit, stone? Her hand brushed across smooth damp stone. Saru stood up using the wall to brace against and walked in the opposite direction. She had only taken a step and a half when she hit something soft and stumbled to the ground. "Ow!" Oh no, there was something in here with her! Wherever here was. She strained her eyes to try and see something, anything but it was no use, there was absolutely no light so it was impossible to see. She gulped, "W-who's there?" She heard a very familiar sounding groan, "Saru? Is that you?" Whew! It was just Asano, "Saru, where are we? Why's it so dark?"

Koroshi sighed as he walked out of the noisy hut. It was so hard being the oldest of six kids, everyone was always asking you for something. He decided he needed some time to himself to think so he strolled toward the forest. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight came through the tree tops staining the ground with speckles of light. He fingered the prayer beads around his wrist thinking about the story his father had told him. His father Miroku always wore prayer beads around his wrist as a reminder of the wind tunnel they once covered. When Koroshi was small, he always used to play with his fathers prayer beads so Miroku gave him some of his own which he wore just like his father. Many times he had heard of the evil and powerful demon Naraku which Miroku fought against along with his mother, his cousin Shippo and two others, Kagome and Inuyasha who Koroshi had never met. There had been a great battle against a horde of demons not long after he was born. Kagome and Inuyasha followed the demons down a magic well with their daughter Saru and never returned. No one knew what had happened to them and when the old priestess Kaede tried to reach them through the well, her spell was stopped. She had told them that could only have happened if the well were destroyed on the other side. Kaede decided to seal off the well so no evil could ever find a way to pass through. Koroshi had been thinking and not watching where he was going until he arrived in a clearing. The grass was a soft green and would have reminded Koroshi of a carpet if he had known what that was. His eyes ran along the blanket of green to rest on a giant tree. He stared with wonder at the arrows that were embedded in the massive trunk. He had heard that the half demon Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree for fifty years before being woken by Kagome. "This must be the place were he was sealed. It has to be." Koroshi had the talent for feeling spiritual energy just like his father and he could sense the remnants of a strong sealing spell with enormous power behind it. He looked around knowing that if the tree was here then the well couldn't be far away. He made his way through a thicket of bushes and came out in another clearing. This one had a wooden well in the center. The boards of the well were old and stained but looked very sturdy as it they could hold for another thousand years. The top of the well was covered with newer boards that were topped with sealing charms. Koroshi walked over to get a closer look when he heard voices. He looked around wondering if one of his siblings had followed him when he realized the voices were coming from inside the well.

"Saru, I can't see!" Asano complained. "Well neither can I so don't look at me for help!" she retorted. Asano whined, "How could I?! I just said I can't see!" Saru was starting to get mad, "If you don't... what's that? Did you hear something?" "No, just you yelling at me!" he shouted. Saru shushed him and strained her ears. It was very faint but she could here the sound of footsteps. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and whoever it was, Saru could tell by the scent that they were very close.

Koroshi listened intently at the arguing coming from the well when it seemed that they were aware he was there. He heard a young girl shout up out of the well, "Hello? Is someone there? If someone's there, can you please help us?" Koroshi took a step towards the well, "W-Who's down there?" He heard a sigh of relief from inside, "Someone is there!" That time it was the voice of a little boy speaking. This didn't make sense, the well was sealed so there was no way someone could have gotten inside. Either he was hearing things or there really were people down there. He could take off the sealing charms and open the well but if there was no one there then he would just get in big trouble with his father, not to mention it would prove he was loosing it. Then again, what if someone really was trapped down there? He decided to trust the fact that he wasn't going crazy and removed the charm. After that he found a large stick and began prying off the boards.

Saru and Asano stood there in the darkness when one of the boards was pried off and sunlight streamed into the well. After a few more were removed they were able to climb out. Saru turned to see a boy perhaps a year or so younger than her staring at them in horror and fascination. Saru was equally fascinated though not horrified. This boy was wearing clothes that looked like they had come right out of a middle ages painting!

Koroshi stepped back and whipped out a charm for repelling demons, "Stay away demons!" Saru stepped forward, "Please, we won't hurt you. We just need some help and..." Saru had finally gotten a good look at her surroundings and was scared to see that their house and the entire shrine was gone! "...It seems we're lost as well." Koroshi didn't back down, he wouldn't be fooled by demon tricks but then the girl stepped forward and introduced herself. "My name's Saru, and this is my little brother Asano."

The hand that held the charm dropped as did Koroshi's jaw. "Did you say Saru? Are you Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter?" Saru looked at Koroshi in confusion, "How do you know my mom and dad?" Koroshi smiled, "So you _are_ that Saru!" Koroshi had a million questions running through his head as did Saru and Asano. Koroshi spoke first, "Uh, you said you needed help right? Well you can come with me to the village, we should be able to find help there." Saru and Asano silently followed Koroshi through the forest. Questions were buzzing about Saru's head, 'Where are we? Why is this kid dressed so weird? What does he mean village? There haven't be villages around for a long time! And just how does he know my parents?!'

**Authors Note: **I'm gonna have to end it here cause I've gotta get at least some sleep tonight. Remember, if I don't get reviews then I won't write the next chapter so please please PLEASE!!!! All you have to do is click on the little purple "Go" button at the bottom of the screen and type a few words, that's not too much to ask is it?


	8. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note:** Thankyou soooo much to all of you who reviewed!!! I've decided to continue the story but please keep reviewing!!! Any questions, comments, or even flames are welcome!!! I'll write the next chapter after I get a few more reviews.

Disclaimer: Same as all previous chapters.

**Chapter Seven**

Koroshi led Saru and Asano along a trail and into the village. At the sight of the village, Saru was positive something was wrong. It was as if she had stepped into the past, but that wasn't possible, was it? If the sight of the medieval town wasn't enough, the villagers shied away from Saru and Asano as they approached. Saru could understand why, two hanyou's wearing strange clothing had just walked into their village. Not to mention the fact that their clothes were dirty and torn from their run home and down the well.

They walked up to a small cottage on the outskirts of the village. There was a woman outside hanging clothing with a small boy on her back and a little girl around five helping her. At the sight of Koroshi she turned around and gave a sigh of relief, "Koroshi! Thank goodness! Listen, I need you to go and..." The woman had caught sight of Saru and Asano. She walked up to them, "Who are you?" Koroshi sensing his mothers anxiety cut between her and Saru, "Mother, this is Saru and Asano. They're Inuyasha and Kagome's children." At the mention of this her eyes went wide, she looked at Saru, "Y-You look just like your mother. Um, please, come in." She motioned towards the door and they all went inside.

Inside there were two girls around eleven who were obviously twins. They were sorting herbs and flowers into pots. The woman turned toward Saru and Asano, "My name is Sango, I was a very good friend of your parents." Saru spoke up, "You mean, you're the Sango in my parents wedding photos?" she nodded and motioned toward the two girls, "This is Mika and Mira." The got up, bowed in perfect unison and continued their work. Acknowledging the little girl who was outside, "This is Sayumi and this little one is Kohaku." looking towards the little boy asleep on her back. "My husband Miroku and my other son Li are out right now but they should be back soon, and I believe you already know Koroshi."

After Miroku and Li returned (he's around nine) they discussed the events that led up to the present, or the past depending on how you look at it. Sango gave them both clean clothes since theirs were all ripped. Saru was given a dark blue kimono with a white floral design and Asano was given an outfit that looked much like Inuyasha's only smaller. They explained everything that had happened during their adventures fighting Naraku and when they got to sleep it was very late.

Saru woke up late the next morning to screams outside. She bolted out of bed and ran out the front door just in time to see a young man running up to the cottage. He had red hair which her wore in a bun and aqua green eyes. His ears were pointed and he had fangs. A long tail peeked out of his kimono and he had paws for feet. 'That must be Shippo' Saru thought. "Sango! Miroku! A demon is attacking the village!", he yelled. Saru looked up to see a giant lizard-like demon ripping through the village at an alarming rate.

**Authors Note: **Sorry it's so short, the next chapter should be longer. I'll write it after I get a few more reviews.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note: **I'm so happy I'm getting so many reviews! Please keep it up!

Disclaimer: It's a darn shame but I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Saru, Asano and all of Sango and Miroku's kids. You're free to use them in your own fanfics but please get my permission first.

**Chapter Eight**

The Monstrous lizard-like demon ripped through the village. Saru stared in horror as countless houses were destroyed and lives were lost, however there was only one person on her mind, "Asano?! Asano, where are you?! Asano!" That's when she spotted a flash of white and red running towards the demon, "Asano no! It's too dangerous! Stop!" Saru took off after her willful little brother.

Koroshi was doing his best to help the villagers get into the surrounding forest and out of harms way. Suddenly he noticed Asano running towards the demon and Saru shouting after him to stop. The young hanyou boy looked back to his sister, "Don't worry! Dad taught me how to fight!" He then jumped onto the roof of a nearby house close to the demon and prepared to attack. However the demon was too quick, it attacked with it's long scaly arm directly at Asano.

Saru saw the attack coming and barely had time to think. There was a villager near her who was shooting at the demon with arrows. She shot forward and grabbed the bow and an arrow, "I need to borrow these!" She aimed at the demons attacking hand and released the arrow. The arrow took on a sacred light and pierced the demons hand severing it at the wrist. The demon shouted with agony as blood poured from the spot where his hand used to be. He ran toward Saru with a surprising speed for one so large. Saru dodged just in time as the demons remaining hand struck the ground where she had been standing only seconds before.

Asano was still recovering from the shock of his close encounter when he noticed that the demons hand seemed to be stuck in the ground when it attacked Saru. He stood up and prepared to use the attack his father had taught him. He had to do it now while the demon was pinned or he may not get another chance. He lunged forward, his hand outstretched and slashed the demon with his claws, "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" In an instant the demon was sliced into hundreds of little pieces. Asano landed on the ground with a satisfying smirk on his face.

Saru had witnessed Asano's attack and while she was impressed with his strength, she was furious at his foolishness, "What were you thinking?! Are you insane?! You could've gotten yourself killed! What would have happened if I hadn't stopped his attack?!" Asano couldn't understand his sisters anger, after all he had destroyed the demon, "Why are you so angry?! I killed it didn't I?! That's all that matters!" "You idiot! That's not all that matters! What if you had gotten hurt?! What then?!" she yelled at him. "But I didn't get hurt! Why are you so worried?! It's not like you're mom! You can't tell me what to do!" With that he ran off into the forest not looking back even once.

Saru prepared to run after her brother when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Sango holding her back, "Let me go! I have to go find him!" Sango shook her head, "He needs to work this out on his own. Some time alone will help him do that." Saru sighed and nodded, she knew Sango was right. Miroku came up to them after witnessing the argument, "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him." He walked off into the forest. Sango turned to Saru, "Why don't you come with me, we'll go back to the house and wait for them to come back. Miroku will talk to him, there's no need to worry." Saru nodded and followed Sango back to the cottage.

Miroku walked along the forest path humming to himself. He looked up and found Asano sitting up in a tree staring out into space with an angry look on his face, 'I swear, he's just like Inuyasha.' Miroku thought to himself. Asano smelled the scent of a human and looked down to see Miroku watching him, "You come here to yell at me too?" Miroku shook his head, "I'm not going to yell at you, I just want to talk." Asano looked away, "Feh, so talk already." Miroku shook his head, "You know, you're just like your father. He used to do the same thing when he was upset." Asano remained silent and Miroku continued, "I know you were only trying to help. The reason Saru yelled at you is just because she's worried. You're her little brother and she'll always look out for you." Asano looked down, "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make my own decisions. Why can't she understand that?" Miroku smiled, "She will in time. Eventually she'll stop telling you what to do but she'll never stop worrying about you. No matter how old you get, you'll always be her little brother so she feels a sense of responsibility for you. I think that sense has escalated since your parents aren't here. She feels that she's the only one who can protect you. She loves you, that's all, but sometimes that love can prompt people to anger when the one they love is in danger." Asano looked at the monk and nodded, "I understand." He jumped down from the tree and the two of the walked back to the village.

Back in the cottage Sango and Saru were having a similar conversation. Saru was still very angry, "How could he have been so foolish?! He could've gotten killed! I-I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him..." Tears came to Saru's eyes as she worried about her brother. Sango smiled, "I understand, you were just worried about him, that's perfectly natural. He only ran off because he thought you were mad at him. He probably feels like he can take care of himself and make his own choices." Saru looked up at Sango, "But his still just a kid! He can't look out for himself yet!" Saru nodded, "He is still just a child, however he is growing up. When he killed that demon today it probably made him feel so proud that he could do something like that. But then you came along and starting yelling at him, he was just confused. He felt like you were trying to keep him back. He can't stay a child forever, that's the natural order of things. Everyone grows up eventually. I'm not saying you shouldn't worry about him, just give him a little more freedom to go his own way." Saru smiled, "I guess I still think of him as the five year old little boy who used to crawl into my bed when he had a nightmare. He is growing up. I just couldn't see it. I made him angry and now he's run away. Oh Sango, I must be the worst sister in the world!" "You're not. I went through the same thing with my brother Kohaku, and he forgave me, just like Asano will forgive you. Why don't you go outside and wait for him to return? I'm sure he'll be here soon." Saru nodded and left the cottage. Sango closed her eyes and tears fell to the floor, "Kohaku... Saru, please, take care of Asano, you never know how much he means to you, until you lose him."

Miroku and Asano came back to the cottage a few minutes later. Miroku went inside leaving Saru and Asano outside so they could talk. Asano looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry. I know you were just worried about me." Saru shook her head, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should have yelled at you like that. I have to realize that you're growing up, you don't need me to protect you all the time. Do you forgive me?" Asano nodded, "I forgive you." With that they each hugged each other and went into the cottage.

That night they talked about what to do with the situation in the future. They weren't sure if it was possible to get back through the well but they were all worried about what might've happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. "We should ask Kaede. She'll know what to do." said Sango. Miroku nodded, "I agree. If she can find out how Saru and Asano got here then maybe she can send them back as well." "Well I think..."Saru stopped her thought, "Um, Asano, What do you think we should do?" He looked up, surprised that she had asked for his opinion , but happy that he was to be included in the decision, "Uh, I wanna go help Mom and Dad. So I'll do anything it takes to get back home." Saru nodded, "Then that's what we'll do."

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo...

Kagome and Inuyasha walked toward the temple steps to meet the large group of police, priests and priestesses that had assembled there. The second they were spotted, all the police pointed their guns directly at them. Kagome stepped forward, "Please stop this! We have never done anything to warrant this kind attack!" One of the priestesses stepped forward. Kagome recognized her as the one who was sent to Asano's school. "We realize that. However the fact remains that your husband and children are still part demon. You must know that we can never fully trust you now." Kagome was starting to get angry, "Why not?! Why does everyone automatically assume that all demons are evil?! It's because of that belief that we've had to hide ourselves all this time! All we want is to be able to live a normal life with our children. Is that too much to ask?" A wave of murmuring went through the crowd that had assembled at the bottom of the temple steps. Could this woman be right? Could they trust them?

The uncertainty went through every person in the crowd except one. A policeman stepped forward, "You bastards! It's because of your kind that my wife is dead!" Without warning the man fired two shots headed directly for Kagome. The chief of police immediately knocked the man out with the blunt end of his gun, "I never gave the order to fire!"

The bullets sped through the air towards Kagome. At the last second, Inuyasha pushed her out of harms way, taking the bullets himself. With a grunt he was thrown back towards the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the side of her wounded husband, "Inuyasha are you okay? Please answer me! Why did you do that?" Inuyasha let out a small laugh, "You don't think I'd ever let you get hurt, do you. Don't worry abut me, I've be hurt much worse than this before." Kagome nodded, "Come on, let's get you inside." Kagome helped Inuyasha up and walked him towards the house. The priestess ran up to them, "Wait! We haven't finished speaking yet!" Kagome turned around and gave her a dirty look, "Yes we have. If you haven't noticed, my husband is injured here, and it was one of yours who attacked first, not us!" The priestess sighed and nodded, "I'll help you. Then you can tell me your story. If you truly have no wish to hurt us then we will leave you alone."

**Authors Note: **Well, what do you think? Be sure to let me know! If you have any suggestions on how the story should go from here then don't hesitate to tell me, I'll be happy to receive any input you can give me.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much to all of you out there who reviewed. This will be the last chapter! I'm debating whether or not to do a sequel when this story is finished so please let me know!

Disclaimer: If you haven't memorized this by now then there's something wrong with you

**Chapter Nine**

Kagome helped her wounded husband into the house followed by the priestess. The priestess seemed worried about the injury, "We should call an ambulance." Inuyasha shook his head, "This is nothing, in a few days I'll be fine." The priestess looked doubtful but Kagome spoke up, "Even if we did call an ambulance, do you really think they'll want to be near a hanyou?" The priestess was about to agree wholeheartedly when she saw the tears that the statement had brought to Kagome's eyes. She sighed, "I suppose that if you were to sign forms that classified you as a non-aggressive hanyou and were to continue living without harming anyone then we can let you go." Kagome turned to the woman with fury in her eyes, "So that's it?! Either be killed or be labeled for the rest of our lives?! I'm not sure which is worse!" "I'm afraid," said the priestess, "that it's the best I can do. If you want to continue living here then the citizens have a right to know what you are, the law will demand that." Kagome was horrified by the prospect of what their lives would be like but she and Inuyasha had no choice but to accept the deal.

Kagome had been so caught up in her worry for Inuyasha that she had forgotten about Saru and Asano. Running to the well house, she opened the door only to find that they weren't there. Kagomes eyes traveled to the center of the room where she saw that the remains of the well had been pushed aside to reveal the hole underneath. This made no sense. After the well had been destroyed, she and Inuyasha had tried without success to move the wood, it simply wouldn't budge from where it lay no matter how hard they lifted, pushed or pulled. Knowing what must have happened to her children, she rushed back into the house and told Inuyasha. Inuyasha insisted that she go but Kagome refused, "They'll be all right, Sango and Miroku are there. Besides, I'm not leaving you, not now. Now matter how mush Inuyasha pushed her to go, she wouldn't move from his side.

In the Feudal Era....

Saru and Asano woke the next morning nervous about what the old priestess Kaede would say. They were going to have to go to Kaede because she was unable to move around as much as she used to and therefore stayed in her hut most of the time.

Although the walk to Kaede's hut took only a few minutes, it seemed like hours to the two siblings. They knew that what the old lady said would determine if they would ever be able to see their parents again. They felt joy at the fact that they might soon be reunited but that joy was stifled by the ever looming prospect that they might be stuck in this time.

After what seemed like ages, Saru, Asano, Sango and Miroku entered the small hut. Kaede was sitting by the fire and looked up when the entered, "I had a feeling something would soon happen. I sensed my spells on the well were broken but I did not expect to find Inuyasha and Kagome's children were responsible." The all sat down by the fire and Kaede gazed at Saru, "Ye must be Saru, but I do not know who this young man is." Asano introduced himself, "I'm Asano." Kaede nodded, "I know why ye have come to me. Ye were able to pass through a well that was thought to have been destroyed. This in fact is true, the well was destroyed in your time. However, I think that when Asano was born, Kagome and Inuyasha put into him the hope of one day being able to come back here." Saru's eyes widened, "That's right! As soon as Asano touched the piece of wood, the well reopened!" Kaede nodded, "As I thought. The well has been reopened and now allows people to freely pass through it once again." At this, Saru and Asano grinned widely knowing that they would be able to go home. It was Miroku who broke the silence, "Lady Kaede, what if the hordes of demons once again pass through the well?" Kaede sighed, "That is a problem. I will be able to make a barrier to block demons from passing through the well. However, Saru, Asano and Inuyasha should still be able to pass through because of their human blood. I will set to work making the barrier right away but you, Miroku will have to place it for I am unable to make the journey into the forest." So it had been decided. It would take Kaede a few hours to make the barrier, until then, all Saru and Asano had to do was wait.

In Tokyo...

Two days after the accident Kagome decided that Inuyasha was recovered enough for her to leave him to find their children. She walked into the well house only to see a bright light coming from the hole in the ground. Through it came Saru and Asano.

Two months later, the Higurashi family was returning from a trip to the Feudal Era when a document arrived in the mail. Their papers had been accepted and Saru and Asano were finally able to return to school. Although they were terrified at what might happen, they knew they had to do something, one more day in the house and the both would have gone crazy with cabin fever.

Saru walked down the stairs to breakfast slowly, she had made a decision last night, one that she intended to see through. The family ate their breakfast in silence, even Inuyasha and Asano who usually wolfed down their food seemed more reserved. Finally, Saru got up, grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "Wait Saru!" Kagome yelled, "You forgot your charm!" "I didn't forget it Mom." she replied, "I'm not going to hide anymore." Kagome couldn't have been more proud of her daughter at that moment, "Are you sure?" Saru nodded and headed for the door. Following his sisters example, Asano decided to do the same.

The walk to school could not have been more uncomfortable. The entire way people stared and pointed and whispered to each other but the two just shrugged it off. They stopped at Asano's school and Saru looked at her brother, "Are you gonna be okay?" He just nodded and walked into the building. Saru felt the stares of the people even more on the remaining walk to her school, it had been much easier when Asano was there with her. Finally she took a deep breath and entered the building she hadn't been in for almost two months. The hallway chatter slowed to barely audible whispers and all the students seemed frozen in place, all staring at Saru. Just as she was beginning to feel that this had been a very bad idea, someone placed a hand on her shoulder, "What are you staring at?!" said the person. At that the traffic of the hallways continued though more slowly and not nearly as loud. The person who had come to Saru's rescue came around to face her and Saru gasped in amazement. It was Myiko! "Come on, lets get to class." she said, and with that the two made their way down the hallway. Saru smiled, this was going to be a very interesting day, but at least she had someone to share it with.

**Authors Note: **It's done! It's done!!! IT'S DONE!!!!!!! YIPPEEE!!!! Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!!! Remember, I'm trying to decide if I should do a sequel or not so please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
